


A Night Out

by Paradelle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, date, kravitz loves him no matter what, taako is a little maniplative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradelle/pseuds/Paradelle
Summary: Kravitz goes on a date with Taako.





	

Kravitz tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. His slick dress shoes against the floor made a small _pat pat pat._ He never realized, until this moment, how impatient he was. Or perhaps he was just anxious. Irritated, his attention turned to the ground. His glossy, beetle-black shoes didn’t have a single scuff or blemish on them, his suit kept to a pristine perfection he preferred. His hair fell forward, long dreadlocked tendrils like dark vines obscuring a face that was contorted with a mix of worry and frustration. He continued to tap his foot.

 

_Pat pat pat._

 

“Ugh!” Kravitz grunted, then slammed the bouquet he had been previously cradling to the floor. The large bouquet of delicate, blood-red roses slumped down pathetically, a few of its petals falling. He straightened his dark tie, took deep and patient breaths, and then readied to leave. With a firm grip of his scythe, he began to cut and slice into the air. A luminescent tear formed as the portal back to the astral realm broke open. Before Kravitz could step through, he caught a high-pitched call from away.

 

“Krav-itz! Going somewhere?”

 

Bursting into the room with bubbly eagerness and exhilaration, was Taako. He skipped up to Kravitz, a beaming, toothy smile that made Kravitz’s heart flutter.

 

“Taako, I-oh, wait-I need to, uh,” bumbling, he bent over with frantic movement and scooped up the bouquet of flowers. They were a pitiful sight in Kravitz’s eyes, some petals bent and one rose broken, hanging limply, but that was mostly to his doing.

 

Taako’s eyes lit up like soft, moon-touched pools that Kravitz wanted to stare at forever, feeling as if he could drown in the starry constellations of his irises. Taako had eyes only for the bouquet, however, and accepted it eagerly. He fawned over the flowers, an arrangement of rare, red roses with leaves like shadows that were wrapped carefully and with thought. Taako, with his strikingly attractive eyes, glances up at Kravitz teasingly, then goes back to fidgeting with the velvety petals of the roses. Kravitz’s heart filled up with infinite affection.

 

Kravitz eyed the elf, taking in the sight before him. His fine hair was in a small updo, silky strands of platinum wisps twirling, drifting downwards. Placed gingerly atop his head was a droopy sunhat, with gleaming rhinestones scattered on the inside of the brim. His top was low-cut, falling gracefully down his narrow form, and playfully revealing the soft skin of his shoulder.

 

“Taako, you look… great,” Kravitz said, frozen for words. His mind was running through all the compliments he wanted to say to Taako, but the syllables welled up at the tongue and left him at a loss.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Taako sung out, the flare in his iris never flickering. Greedily, he clutched the flowers close to his chest, tiptoeing up to Kravitz’s height and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

 

Kravitz reached up to where Taako had kissed him, a small smile forming on his lips. Kravitz couldn’t believe how enamored he was with the elf, when just a moment ago he was about to walk away.

 

“I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

 

“No, you really shouldn’t have,” Taako groused, striding towards the door with Kravitz following suit, “I’m only a few milliseconds late, and you think it’s such a great idea to just up and leave on me? That’s not very considerate, Kravi.”

 

Kravitz went silent with shame, feeling guilty for what he almost did. Taako, avidly reaching for Kravitz’s hand, had already forgiven the bounty hunter, but the elf gave Kravitz a hard time nonetheless.

 

The outside breeze of the autumn air gusted and pushed them closer together so they could keep warm. Kravitz clasped around Taako’s hand, their fingers intertwining with delicate intricacy, as if he were keeping the petite elf from blowing away like parchment in the wind. Together, hand in hand, they strolled down the road of Neverwinter. The sights were endless, from tall buildings to floating lights to small corner stores, and on the beautiful early fall day, it wasn’t uncommon to witness a couple or two gallivanting from store to market, but none made an odd pair quite like Taako and Kravitz. Their feet were in complete sync as they strode into each building. Sometimes the fashionable elf would run ahead, dragging the well-dressed, handsome man behind him. Taako, with animated delight, ogled and groveled over every glamorous knick-knack he could get his fingers around, while Kravitz waited back with adoring amusement towards the lovable doofus.

 

Once or twice, Kravitz would catch Taako slipping a small jewel or gleaming gemstone into his back pocket. Taako would try to be inconspicuous, but Kravitz watched him like a dragon to its hoard, but never acknowledged it or confronted his kleptomaniac ways.

 

After swiftly leaving the shop, Kravitz cautiously brought up the theft to Taako.

 

“You know,” he started, “You don’t—you don’t have to steal anything. I could, maybe, buy some of it for you, only if you’d like, Taako.”

 

Taako didn’t seem to react to what he said, and instead replied, “Yeah, you and what gold? It’s not like you get a bi-weekly income from the Raven Queen, we both know that.”

 

Kravitz just shrugged, arms going up for emphasize. “I have been saving up some money, you know.”

 

With a face of disbelief, Taako tittered, “What part-time job did you pick up? That’s what I’d like to know.” Kravitz shot Taako a shit-eating grin and a mischievous gleam in his eye, nudging Kravitz with his elbow.

 

“Dead bodies don’t need gold.”

 

A moment of silence as Taako slowed down his walking, his eyes widening and eyebrows shooting skywards, then brought the pace up again. “If I didn’t know what you did for a livin—I gotta say that is the scariest shit I’ve ever heard.”

 

Kravitz hummed happily about his joke, flicking a strand of Taako’s hair lightheartedly.

 

Their window-shopping adventure came to an end when they wound up in a small, out-of-the-way restaurant. The wait was twenty minutes long, but they took that time to catch up. And by catch up, that meant Taako rambled about his latest adventures and goings on at the Bureau. Kravitz sat, legs politely crossed on a seat, waiting to be called up, and listened patiently to what Taako had to say. He himself never got to catch up to Taako, because their table was ready before they even realized.

 

Kravtiz didn’t actually have any need to eat, but despite that, he still wanted to be there to enjoy Taako’s company. And not having any need to eat does not entail that he can let loose and indulge in himself every once in a while. After the waitress, a young dark elf, led them to their booth—Taako preferred cushioned seats, and Kravitz couldn’t care less—the moment began to wind down.

 

Kravitz looked down upon Taako, only one thought running through his head.

 

_Of all the chances, how did I fall for this lovable doofus of an elf?_ He smiled pleasantly at Taako, the scenery around him blending into one as his focus directed on Taako and only Taako.

 

Taako scanned the menu, then quickly glanced up with a tick of his eyebrow.

 

“I think I’m going to get the—garlic parmesan roasted carrots. I heard they’re supposed to be great here.”

 

Kravitz scanned his menu quickly, then said, “And I will get the… Fillet steak with red wine sauce.” The description almost made his mouth water, but when he looked up he saw Taako’s face conform into a face of queasy disgust as he thought about the idea of the meal, but he continued to look over the menu anyways.

 

Kravitz remembered now; Taako was vegetarian.

 

He chuckled, placed the menu down, and leaned in closer to the table. Taako mimicked his movements reaching out as Kravitz effortlessly held Taako’s hands from across the table. Taako smiled, his shy happiness becoming the sole importance to Kravitz’s life. Without saying anything, they held each other’s hands, as if they were having a conversation with just the lovingly gaze in their eyes.

 

“After this,” Taako started, a blush shooting to the very tip of his ears, “Would you like to—would you like to maybe, maybe you’d like to come back to the Bureau with me?” He tucked a strand of hair to tuck behind his pointed ear, then his eyes sparkled with a thousand galaxies, “We could pop bottles—thank you, Avi, for the accommodations—mess with Ango and drink all night to forget it all!”

 

Kravitz gave a long, hearty laugh. He flung his head back, catching the attention of some of the other individuals in the restaurant. Taako blushed even further, scanning the room. He gave certain glares to nearby costumers at the booths.

 

“Oh, just forget it. Never mind, pretend I didn’t say anything,” he grumbled, his ears drooping and eyes sinking to the floor. He slumped over a little, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

 

Kravitz’s eyebrows fluttered upwards as he swiftly added, “No, no no no! I’d love to! I’d love to—as you put it—pop bottles and forget it all. Someday—someday but maybe not tonight, exactly. I wish I could—if I weren’t so—the Raven Queen—she—I have to—oh, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

 

Taako giggled delightedly at Kravitz, beaming brightly like a full moon. A happy hum escaped him as he nodded to Kravitz, relishing in his awkward company. In the corner of the building, a drunken dwarf snored loudly. Everyone was lost in their own food and chatter, disregarding the strange couple.

 

The food arrived, the waitress quickly laying it down on the table then scurrying away, and Taako shoveled the carrots into his mouth, wasting no time. His mouth was open while chewing, giving Kravitz a not so pleasant sight. Kravitz, with the most finesse and courtesy he could muster, was taking slow, patient bites of his steak. Whenever he stuck his fork into the meat, some blood oozed and pooled around the cooked meal.

 

“Kravitz, darling, are you sure you’re eating steak and not a live cow?” Taako grimaced, but was engrossed by the sight anyways.

 

Kravitz shrugged, “You should try it. It really isn’t that bad.” He took another small bite.

 

“Nope! Never ever! Unlike you, I have standards for what I put anywhere near my mouth! Especially anything that looks as disgusting as that,” Taako, to exaggerate, pointed with a gangly finger at Kravitz’s food.

 

Between long conversations and Kravitz’s slow eating habits, they had finished the meal. The waitress brought them the bill, and they both stared at it.

 

“You got this one, Kravi?” Taako smiled sheepishly.

 

“Of course,” Kravitz said, fishing in his pocket for the money. He left a considerable tip and before long they had left the building.

 

“The night sky is beautiful,” Kravitz spoke suddenly, off-handedly without thinking anything of it.

 

“Betcha ass it’s even more beautiful from the moon,” Taako smirked, tilting his head upwards. “But I keep the view covered anyways. Can’t stand heights.”

 

They leaned closer, eyes locking in place, the brilliant night sky disregarded.

 

Kravitz, with a simple caress, tilted the wizard’s head, and gave an affectionate kiss to Taako’s lips. He hesitated there for a moment as Taako wavered. Kravitz’s lips slowly began to pull away, the spark faltering, before the fire was reignited. Taako’s arms trapped Kravitz’s head to his own, lips smashing into each other’s. Their noses made a perfect puzzle piece, their eyes aligned like the planets and stars. Back and forth, they played, teeth and tongue. Gasps of air, then back to the game. Kravitz’s arms, sentient and tender, snaked their way under Taako’s arms and seized his body. He pulled him closer, embracing him fully as they lost themselves in euphoria and desire.

 

“Well that was… heh,” Taako gasped, as they pulled away for the last time, “unexpected.”

 

Kravitz grinned, his hand pulling away a strand of Taako’s hair so he may see his face. Taako was flustered, a rosy blush hinting at his cheeks. And when Taako grinned, Kravitz’s heart did a little flutter, like a small fledgling full of energy. From the moment that Kravitz first laid eyes on Taako, he never would have guessed that it’d have led to this.

 

There was no _fucking way_ that Kravitz could have known it would have led to this. Digressing, Kravitz could not care any less how their relationship had started out, and turned his attention back to the wizard.

 

“Taako, this night has been truly pleasant,” Kravitz started, eyes glued to Taako, “But, duty calls and all that, you know? My full time job is bounty hunting and all that.”

 

“Kind of a shitty grim reaper,” Taako commented.

 

“Not even close.”

 

Taako laughed out, punching Kravitz’s shoulder lightly. “Well, then I’ll see you around, right Kravitz? This night has been grand. And who knows when I’ll see you again? Lucretia has been quiet about the next mission, but I know it’s soon.”

 

Kravitz hugged Taako, embracing with their last goodbye. He watched Taako the same way that he came, bubbly and excited. Kravitz smiled fondly, and summoned his scythe. As he ripped a hole to form a portal into the astral plane, a single thought occurred to him. When will he be able to see Taako again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed it too. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
